Stolen Voices
by JourneyWithTheDragon
Summary: James and Logan get kidnapped after dinner one night. Will  their friends realize they're gone in time? Will James and Logan be rescued? Will any of them make it through? And most importantly, will James and Logan survive? No slash.
1. Dinner Goes Bad

**Okay, I've been DYING to write a James and Logan friendship story for FOREVER! So, here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one: Dinner Goes Bad<em>

Logan and James walked out of Rocque Records and sighed. Gustavo had just called them because he needed their vocals for the new song, and the recording took _forever._

"It's not my fault I'm sick!" Logan said as they walked out, his voice sounding odd as his nose was completely stuffed and his throat was sore. "If it's anybody's it's your guys'!"

James turned and looked at Logan. "Our fault? How's it our fault?"

"Oh, let's see. When we went to the library, you guys decided to go out for pizza instead of doing your homework, and then you forgot to come back and pick me up from the library so I had to walk home in the middle of a thunder storm!"

James thought about it for a second. "You should have called us."

"You know I don't take my phone with me to the library!"

James sighed. "Okay, I guess it was our fault. How about I take your out for dinner to make it up to you?"

"You just don't wanna go home and face the wrath of Kendall and Carlos." Logan said with a small smirk.

"What makes you say that?" James said, climbing into the passenger seat of the Big Time Rush mobile.

"James, I know you tripped over Carlos' helmet, leaving a large scratch in it, and then fell onto Kendall's lucky hokey stick, succeeding in causing a large chunk of the handle to break off." Logan said, buckling himself into the driver's seat.

"What? I didn't- It wasn't- I, uh… How'd you know?" James said, glaring Logan.

"The two objects reek of Cuda, which I'm guessing you were either spraying your hair, or you had it in your hand and started spraying it as a reaction to tripping."

James huffed. "You want to go out for dinner or not?"

Logan sniffled. "M'kay." He turned the car on and pulled out of Rocque Records.

* * *

><p>Two and a half later James and Logan walked out of the restaurant laughing.<p>

"Ugh, I blame you James for my stomachache."

"Hey, you would've killed me with the parmesan and a fork if I tried to take that spaghetti from you."

"So true." Logan smiled and shivered slightly. His cold wasn't helping him stay warm in the chill LA night. "We better get home, before I freeze to death."

James gave him a sad look. "I really am sorry about forgetting you at the library…during a thunderstorm…and making you walk home in it."

Logan stopped and looked at James. "Thanks James. You're the first to apologize."

James, who had also stopped, gave Logan a confused look. "That's not true; we all apologized when you came home soaking wet."

Logan shook his head and started coughing. He took a deep breath and muttered, "I need to take more meds when we get back," before looking back at James. "No, the conversation I remembering happening was "Hey Logan, where have you been? We got pizza." And, "Why are you soaking wet? You better go change before Mrs. Knight finds you."

James nodded, remembering that too. "Wait, so none of us apologized?"

Logan sighed and started walking again. "That's what I just said Jamez."

James glared for a second, before following Logan.

They turned a corner, heading to where the parked. "Why did we park so far away?" Logan asked, slightly shivering. Boy how he wished he had stayed in bed that day.

"Because, everywhere was crowded before." James said.

Logan scooted closer to James. "Empty streets give me the heebie-jeebies."

James chuckled and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy. "Who says heebie-jeebies anymore?"

Logan chuckled, ending in a coughing fit.

Logan leaned closer into James as a semi drove by the two boys, honking its horn as it passed. The horn honk shock the silent air around them, and Logan felt a chill go down his back.

The semi was loud enough to block the sound of two men come up behind them. But Logan squealed as one grabbed him by the waist, pulling him out of James' grip. "James!" He just had the time to yell that when a cloth was put over his mouth.

Logan knew better than to breathe in, having watched several murder shows, but the shock made him gasp. He had enough time to see someone else handling James, who seemed to be trying to put up a fight, but the rag was already over his mouth, and James was quickly becoming more sluggish.

_This isn't good._ Logan thought.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh. That was fun to write. I know it's short, but I can promise you that it's going to get longer, more suspenseful, and definitely more angsty. So stick around to see what happens to James and Logan!<strong>

**Next chapter: We're in a Hole**


	2. We're in a Hole

**Is it weird that as soon as I finished the first chapter, I went and started listening to "Beautiful Christmas" by BTR? Lol, I don't care. I'm so ready for Christmas!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two: We're in a Hole<em>

James woke up slowly, his head killing him. _Did I get hit by a bus?_ He thought. He went to put a hand to his head, but when he lifted it he felt something cold and heavy on it. _What the…?_

With great effort he opened his eyes, though it didn't help much. He was in a dark room, or what he assumed was a room. _What the hell is going on?_

Sitting up slowly, he looked around the room, his eyes adjusting to the dark light. He looked down at his right wrist to see a thick silver metal wrapping around his wrist. Pulling it closer to his face, he saw a chain hanging from it. _Oh my god, I'm chained up!_

That's when the memories hit him. _Okay, not a bus, a semi. A semi drove by and then Logan-_ James' eyes widened and he immediantly started looking for the smaller boy. "Logan!" He yelled whispered, knowing that he shouldn't talk too loud. "Logan!"

He soon saw the outline of a body off to his left. He looked back down at the chain on his wrist, checking to see where it ended. The end of it was on the wall right behind him, and it looked to be in a large pile.

He started crawling slowly over to where the body, not wanting to make too much racket with the chain. The closer he got, the clearer the details of the body got. It was small and short-ish, with the back turned to him.

He finally reached it and gently pulled the body onto its back. He quickly put his hand on the neck, looking for a pulse, when he saw it was the familiar pale face of Logan. He sighed when he felt a strong and steady beat under his finger tips.

"Logan, buddy, wake up." James whispered, lightly tapping Logan on the cheek. He could feel cold sweat under his hand, but didn't really pay close attention to it. All that matter right then was that Logan woke up. "Come on dude, wake up. We're in some big time trouble and I need your mathematical mind."

Logan's eyes scrunched up for a second, and then blinked a few times. James had never been happier to see his brown eyes. "J-James? What's wrong? Ah!" Logan cried out in pain and brought a hand to his forehead, which momentarily puzzled James. His head had hurt too when he first woke up, but Logan looked like he was in pure agony.

But then James remembered Logan was sick.

"Just breath through it buddy, the extra pain should subside quickly." James said, running a hand through Logan's hair, the realization of what was happening slowly becoming clearer to him.

After a couple seconds, Logan's rough breathing slowed to normal. "W-where are we?" Logan asked, panic clear in his eyes.

"We're in a hole." James said seriously. The ground was rough, like cement, and the walls looked like they were also cement. The air was thick and damp, and the whole place was almost freezing cold. James believed they were in some sort of basement.

Logan, with James' help, slowly sat up into a sitting position. "How long have you been awake? Has anything happened?"

James shook his head. "I've only been up for about 5 minutes, and so far nothing has happened. I've been keeping quiet just to make sure nothing did." James did a quick scan of Logan's hands, and saw he too had been chained on his right hand.

Logan nodded and leaned his head against James shoulder. "I feel like crap James." Logan said, before breaking into a coughing fit.

James gently lifted his non-chained hand to Logan's forehead, feeling the heat against his hand. "Your cold couldn't have picked a worse time to happen." James mumbled. Logan nodded slightly.

After a couple more minutes, James felt Logan shaking. He figured it was he was just cold, until he felt something wet drip onto his hand. He looked down at Logan, the tears falling down his cheeks seeming to glitter in the dark room.

James shifted his position slightly, pulling Logan into a one armed hug with his left hand. "What's wrong Logan?"

Logan looked up at him, his brown eyes filled with tears. "We've been kidnapped James." He said; his voice pain-filled and broken.

James' stomach dropped. He had known it this whole time. But hearing it, hearing it made it real. _They had been kidnapped._

Logan laid his head in James' chest, wrapping his free hand around him. "I'm scared James. I don't- I don't wanna die." Logan cried.

James gently brought his chained hand up and pulled Logan into a hug, trying to keep the chains out of the hug as much as possible. "I promise you Logan, you're not gonna die. I'll make damn sure of that."

Logan shook his head slightly. "I don't want you to get hurt either James. I don't wanna be in this situation!" Logan cried, breaking into a bad coughing fit.

"Logan," James said, gently rubbing his friend on the back as he coughed. "You're gonna have to calm down. Now, we're gonna get out of this I-" James wanted to say he promised, but he couldn't promise that, because until he found out what they were dealing with, he didn't know if they'd live or not. "I just know it."

Logan nodded, still coughing into James' chest.

* * *

><p>James looked down at Logan, who was still lying against his chest. He didn't how much time had passed, but Logan had fallen back asleep a while ago. James knew he was really sick, and the last place he needed to be was trapped in a cold, damp basement. He wished that he could get Logan out of there.<p>

And James quickly regretted the wish once it had a chance of coming true.

A sudden beam of light had filled the room they were in, conforming James suspicion that they were in a basement. The walls were a dark white color, with cracks almost in every corner. There was a small window on the wall, which provided a little light from outside, where James figured it was night. He could see the chains he and Logan were chained to were bolted onto the walls and appeared to be long enough to let them walk around the whole room. In the very far corner of the room was a small mattress with a pillow and comforter on it. Other than that there wasn't anything else in the room.

Other than James and Logan.

James watched in fear as a ladder was lowered from what appeared to be a trap door on the ceiling. The ceiling was way too high, even for James. So pretty much every chance of escape disappeared.

The ladder hit the ground with a loud crash, making Logan jump straight out of his arms and scan the room for what was going on. He stopped and stared at the ladder, his eyes wider than James had ever seen them. Logan backed up, trying to sink into the wall and disappear.

James pulled the scared, no terrified, Logan into his arms, wrapping his arms protectively around him. He was gonna try his damn best to try to protect him.

A man came down the ladder. He was tall, had a bit of muscled, and was wearing all black, from his shoes to the mask covering his face.

He jumped onto the ground and looked over at the two boys. James was glaring at him, his arms still wrapped tightly around Logan. Logan was staring at the man, tears rapidly falling from his eyes. You could easily tell he was shaking behind James' arms.

"Why hello boys." The man said, his voice deep, sending chills down both boys' backs. "Welcome to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>And BAM! How you guys liken it so far? I've never been so excited for a story, and I'm hoping I'll be able to update at least once a week. I still got my other story "Deaf" to work one, so it might be once every other week. Sorry about that, but with school and family and life it's hard to keep up with it. But I have a strong feeling I'll be able to keep up with this one!<strong>

**Kendall and Carlos should join the story on chapter 4, if the story goes how I have planned.**

**Okay, so yep. I love all you guys who have reviewed, favorited, and subscribed! Like, I got my first review within 7 minutes of posting this story! You guys are amazing!**

**Next chapter: Let the Pain Begin**


	3. Let the Pain Begin

**You guys are lucky. I've never had a story that I've updated every day. I'll try to keep that going but that luck will momentarily run out during this weekend, because I'm going back to The Center for Courageous Kids for a family weekend! Meaning no electronics for a weekend.**

* * *

><p>"We're very pleased to be here." James said, venom tripping from his voice. "Who the hell are you?"<p>

The man chuckled and took a step towards them, making Logan squeak in fear. "Oh, so we got a scared little boy here, huh?"

"W-what do you w-want with us?" Logan asked; his voice was raspy from crying and coughing.

The man stepped forward again, and Logan leaned so far into James it started to hurt, but James kept glaring daggers at the mystery man in front of him. "Oh, I just wanna play a little game." He took another step forward and pulled something out of his pocket. James tightened his grip on Logan until he little out a tiny whimper.

The man walked until he was right in front of the boys, then he got down onto his knees. James squeezed Logan even tighter, but this time the boy didn't even notice, he was too busy staring at the man in front of him.

Now that the man was closer, James could smell the strong stench of alcohol and cigar smoke. The object the man was holding was actually two. One was a small flash light, the other a key ring with two keys.

The man shined the flashlight onto him, making James squint. The light moved out of his eyes and he watched in fear as the man turned it on Logan. James saw that Logan was paler than usual and his cheeks and nose were very red. He was shivering and tiny drops of sweat dripping down from his messy hair. James didn't even want to _think_ about what his hair looked like.

The man smiled slightly and turned the flashlight off. "Looks like the scared little boy is also a sick little boy." Logan just turned and hid his face in James' shoulder. "Now, which one of you wants to play the game first?" The man asked, standing back up.

"We're not gonna play your game." James all but growled.

The man held up a finger, then pointed it at James. "You, James, isn't it?" James froze, how didhe know his name? "Yes, the pretty boy of Big Time Rush, also known as BTR. You're the ladies man of the group, who's troubles are usually girl involved. You have a lucky comb and you are severely allergic to Cuda man spray."

"Not sense they fixed it." James muttered.

The man shrugged then pointed at Logan. "Logan, the brains of the group. You usually come up with the more…logic-needing plans. You rarely have problems of your own, usually pairing up with another member of the band, but when you do go on your own, it usually involves a girl named Camille, yes?"

Logan just looked at the man in shock.

The man looked from James, to Logan, then back at James. "You," he pointed at James. "You are too strong to start the game off; it won't be any fun to play with you until you're...broken in." The way he said 'broken in' didn't make James feel any safer.

The man grabbed Logan by his under arm, and yanked him harshly from James' impossibly tight grip before James could even think about reacting. "James." Logan whimpered standing above him as the man unlocked his from his chains.

"Wait!" James called when he finally found his voice.

The man dropped Logan's chains onto the ground with a horrible clank. "What?" The man spat at him.

"Please, d-don't take him." That was all James could think of to say. He was chained to the ground and this menace was about to take Logan away to do who-knows-what to him, and James had promised he'd try his best to protect him. At the moment, that was his best.

The man laughed. "Oh, you're going to be easy to break, just like your friend here." The man gave Logan a hard pull, almost throwing the boy to the ground. Once Logan regained his balance he shot James one more look before the man dragged him away. James read the look perfectly, Logan was terrified.

James watched in horror as the trap door shut. The second it shut he started counting. _1, 2, 3, 4…_He listened in fear to the footsteps that walked above him and seemed to stop right above him.

Logan had gone up the ladder like the man had forced him to, then went in the direction the man pushed him.

_18, 19, 20, 21…_

The man led him to a small room, where a tub filled with water was sitting against the far wall.

_27, 28, 29, 30…_

The man pushed Logan towards the tub, fear was making Logan cry. He didn't know what the man was going to do, but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

_53, 54, 55, 56…_

The man walked behind Logan and handcuffed his hands together, making Logan panic even more

_89, 90, 91, 92…_

The man shoved Logan over to the tub and Logan stared down into the clear water. Then he gave Logan a rather hard shove and pushed his head through the water.

_106, 107, 108, 109…_

Logan tried to pull his head out of the water, unable to breath, but the man kept him under the water. And with no hands, it wasn't a hard battle for Logan to lose.

_134, 135, 136, 137…_

Logan lungs were about to explode and he was trying his hardest not to start coughing. He was slowly staring to black out.

_182, 183, 184, 185…_

Logan could feel reality slipping from him; his knees were starting to buckle. He didn't know whether going unconscious was going to be a bad thing or a good thing.

_240. _That's when James was full blown panicking. His heart had nearly stopped as he heard struggling, shouts, and cries from Logan. But then the noise stopped, which sent James into a panic. No sound was worse than anything. He continued counting the seconds that went by, still with no sound. Soon he hit 240 seconds, which equaled 4 minutes. 4 minutes with no sound. 4 agonizing minutes. _241. 24- _That's when the sound started again. There was a bit of scuffling and the sound of something hitting the ground hard. Then hardcore coughing, which he knew was Logan.

Then footsteps started again and James couldn't tell if he was glad it was only 4 minutes or not. The trap door opened again, the ladder lowered, and he could see the form of Logan start to climb down.

Logan's head and shoulders seemed to be soaked, and he was still coughing, like he couldn't get enough air. About three steps from the bottom, Logan just collapsed off the stairs, dropping onto the ground, still coughing.

James was like a rocket, instantly by Logan's side. He picked the smaller boy up in his arms. Logan, still coughing, was also shivering severely. He was basically limp in James' arms. He couldn't tell if the smaller boy was conscious or not.

James heard footsteps above him a looked up to see the man climbing down the stairs. "What did you do to him?" James snarled.

The man jumped down besides James and walked over to where Logan's chain laid on the ground. "Nothing really, it's not my fault the weaklings sick." James bit his tongue at that, both in anger and in guilt.

The man picked up the chain and walked back over to them, James glared at the man. He wasn't even sure why he was chaining them up, the chain was long enough to go across the whole room, and there only way of escape was like 12 feet in the air.

James pulled the shivering Logan closer to his chest. "You bastard." James snarled.

"Yeah, I've heard it all before." The man said, bending down next to them. James pulled Logan tighter to his chest. The bastard wasn't going to hurt his Logie while he had a chance to stop it.

The man stopped and looked at James, and smirk plastered on his face. "This is how we're gonna play the game. Tomorrow, I'm gonna come back for you. I'm gonna chain you to a chair, and I'm gonna ask you some questions you should know the answer to. Answer wrong, and I'll hurt your little friend, answer correct, and I'll give your friends a hint to where you are."

James released Logan slightly in surprise. Could it really be that simple? "What kind of clues?" He asked, there had to be a catch.

The man shrugged. "Like I'll tell you." The man used the brief period of time where James let his guard down to chain up Logan. "Let the pain begin." And with that the man stood up and walked back over to the ladder, leaving James and a possibly conscious Logan alone again.

"Logan? Logie? You with me man?" James asked, slowly rising to his feet, holding Logan bridal style and walking over to where he remembered seeing the bed.

Logan nodded slightly, not opening his eyes. James inwardly sighed and his foot hit something. At that moment James realized he was barefoot. He felt around to make sure it was the bed, although it really couldn't have been anything else.

James pulled the blanket roughly off the bed, making sure it was out of his way, before setting Logan on it. He sat down next to Logan, leaning the boy gently against his shoulder. Logan may have been conscious, but it was just barely. James gently pulled Logan's soaked shirt off him, hoping that would ease his chills.

He then laid Logan down and returned the blanket over the small boy, and his shivering eased slightly. James climbed over Logan and laid down on the other side, also getting under the blanket. He grabbed an arm around Logan and nearly pulled back at the how cold the boy's skin felt.

Pulling Logan closer he whispered in his ear, "Don't worry bud, I'll get you out of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, at the part with the numbers wasn't too confusing. It was James counting while Logan was being drowned. This whole chapter seemed kind of confusing, but hopefully you guys weren't too lost. If you were, tell me and I'll try to make it easier.<strong>

**NO SCHOOL TOMORROW FOR ME! So, maybe there will be 2 updates tomorrow, sound good to people? Make up for the no updates this weekend.**

**I'm enjoying writing this story way too much. My friend came over today while I was finishing this up and I looked at her and said "This game is gonna be fun to play." And she's read the story, so she gave me a scared look.**

**Next Chapter (with Kendall and Carlos): Gone?**


	4. Gone?

**Oh my gosh, you guys…*wipes eyes* you guys are absolutely amazing. I love you all and I'm not gonna keep you busy with a lame AN.**

* * *

><p>Carlos plopped down onto the orange couch. He wasn't worried yet, as both James and Logan had sent him and Kendall texts saying they went to go eat dinner, but he couldn't help but be curious as to when they'd be back.<p>

"Keeendoooooll." He whined. "I'm soooooo booored. When will they be back?"

Kendall sat down next to his whining friend. "Don't call me Kendoll. And probably soon, it's almost 11 o'clock." Kendall had gotten his text from Logan saying he and James were going out to eat 8, and James was one to take his time eating. And when he ate with Logan, for some reason it seemed to take him twice as long. Probably because the two could have the oddest, longest conversations on the planet.

Kendall looked over at Carlos, who managed to flip himself upside down on the orange couch. "They need to hurry up." Carlos said, giving the floor a dramatic smack with his helmet-covered head.

Kendall had this bad gut feeling in his stomach. "I'm gonna give them a call, see how much longer they'll be." Kendall got up and picked up his cell phone, dialing James' number. It rang…and rang…and rang some more… then voicemail. That didn't worry Kendall too much; as James sometimes just didn't pick up if he didn't feel like it.

So, he dialed Logan's number. But when he voicemail from his number, he became even more worried. Logan always answered, in one way or another. Unless he was driving.

That eased his worry. Logan and James were probably on their way home. "If they're not here by midnight, we're going out looking for them." Kendall said, more to himself than to Carlos.

But Carlos answered anyway. "You think something might be wrong?" He asked, flipping back upside-right.

Kendall shrugged. "Not think, more like feel…" He looked at his watch again. 11:04.

* * *

><p>Kendall looked at his watch again for probably the 50th time. 12:02 "Okay, we're going to look for them." Kendall stood up, Carlos hot on his heels, and walked over to the front door, grabbing the keys to his mom's car on the way.<p>

Carlos had pulled up a thingy Logan had downloaded onto his, Kendall's, and James' phones, it was a tracking device to let them know where his phone was. Logan was the worst person at knowing where his phone was and he often stole one of their phones to look for it.

Logan had also told him they could use it in case he ever went missing, but Carlos never really considered that option.

The tracking device finally lead them to a deserted parking lot. "There!" Carlos pointed when he saw the Big Time Rush mobile. Kendall parked a couple spaces away, just to be safe. It didn't look like anything was wrong, but he didn't want to know if something had.

Carlos on the other hand, was out of the car before Kendall even stopped all the way, he jumped out and ran over to the car. He slowly approached the car, sorta expecting to see James and Logan asleep in it. As he got closer, his heart beat faster.

"Carlos! Wait up!" Carlos froze in his track, no more than 5 feet away from the car. He waited until Kendall was by his side before continuing over to the car.

They got to it and peered inside. The top was down, so it was easy. Inside, laid James' jacket, folded neatly, and both James' and Logan's phones perched on top. And above their phones was a little red envelope.

Kendall slowly reached for the envelope, panic gripping at his heart. Carlos already had tears falling from his eyes, knowing something bad had happened to the other half of their foursome.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kendall opened the envelope. Inside laid two things, a photo and a note. Kendall pulled out the note and handed Carlos the photo.

Kendall shuttered as he read the short note.

_We're gonna play a game._

_You guys are just going to be the playing pieces,_

_because James and Logan are the players._

_They'll decide whether or not you get the clues._

_Follow the clues correctly, and they might live._

_Don't, and they won't._

_This is going to be a fun game._

A couple tears found their way to Kendall's eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. He looked at Carlos, who was crying as he stared at the photo. Kendall gently pulled Carlos into a one arm hug, one to comfort him and two to see the photo.

It was dark in the photo, but he could clearly make out three shapes. The two in the background were James and Logan, looking unharmed but unconscious. The object in front, it was gun.

Kendall sighed, he couldn't believe this was happening. He took his arm away from Carlos, took the photo from him and put it and the note back in the envelope before laying back where they had found it. He then pulled out his phone and gently steered Carlos away from the car. Once they were back at their own car, Carlos sat down next to it and started sobbing. "They're gone. Gone."

Kendall sighed and looked at his phone and dialed a number he had called several times, but never for a reason like this.

"_911 what's you emergency?" _A lady's soft voice answered on the other end.

"Hello, my name is Kendall Knight, and I believe I'm at the crime scene of two of my friends kidnapping."

* * *

><p>A dark blue cars pulled into the parking lot. Carlos and Kendall were both sitting by the car now. Carlos was still crying, but he wasn't really aware of it. Kendall stood up and waited until a person got out of one car before walking over. Three people actually got out, but only one approached him.<p>

"Are you Kendall?" He asked. He looked stern, with salt and pepper hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Yes sir." Kendall responded.

He walked over to Kendall. "I'm Agent Jackson, FBI." He showed Kendall his badge, then turned around to his team. "Agent David and Agent Moore. Agent David is gonna ask you some questions, and is it alright take your prints and DNA?"

"Is it alright if I ask you why you need it?" Kendall responded.

"Just so we can eliminate any prints and DNA that belong to you two." Kendall nodded and walked back over to Carlos.

Another man, who he was guessing was Agent David walked over to them. Carlos was watching the other two agents take photos and stuff of their car. "Kendall and Carlos?" The agent asked.

"Why's the FBI here?" Kendall asked. He had figured just the local cops would come and investigate; it was just a simple kidnapping.

Agent David sat down in front of them. He was tan and had short brown hair with shaggy bangs. Kendall couldn't help but think he looked like an older version of James.

"Well, we believe your friends kidnapping is part of a line of kidnappings that have happened."

"A line of kidnappings?" Kendall asked. Agent David nodded. "Did the other kids survive?"

Agent David was quiet for a second, before shaking his head. "But you guys are the first ones that we jumped right on it. There have been three other cases, and we got a basic look of what this guy likes to do. You guys have the greatest chance of your friends surviving."

Kendall nodded. "Can you tell us…what happened to the others?"

Agent David stared at him for a second. "How about I ask you some questions first, and then I'll fill you guys in on what you need to prepare for."

Kendall nodded and looked at Carlos, who was still watching the others search the car. "You okay Carlitos?" Carlos looked up at him and nodded, turning his attention to Agent David.

Agent David nodded. "Okay, so what are your friends' names?"

Kendall could almost laugh from the stupid question. "Logan Mitchell and James Diamond."

"James Diamond? As in the son of Brooke Diamond?" Agent David said it almost giddily. Kendall nodded, eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, I love her work! But it tends to burn and-" Agent David caught Kendall's eyes and he coughed. "Sorry. When was the last time you saw them?"

"Around 2 this afternoon. Logan was sick and was lying down in his room, and James was playing a video game with Carlos, when our music producer called them and told them to come into the studio. They left and then around eight we got a text from them telling us that they were gonna go out for dinner. That was the last we heard."

Agent David nodded and pulled out a notebook, writing down in it. "Who's your music producer?"

"Gustavo Rocque." Carlos answered.

"Good, you do talk." Agent David said, smiling. He looked back up at the boys and his smile faded. "Right, right. Okay, well think that's all I need to know right now. I'm gonna go grab the kit for the fingerprints and DNA and I'll be back." Agent David stood up and walked back over to the car.

"I'm scared Kendall." Carlos said, laying his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

Kendall laid his head on Carlos' head. "I know little buddy. I am too." That didn't help Carlos any, because Kendall rarely got scared.

Agent David walked over to the only agent Kendall hadn't met yet, so he guessed it was Agent Moore. Agent David and Agent Moore talked for a second, before Agent David handed Agent Moore the black case in his hand, and Agent Moore handed Agent David what looked like a camera.

Agent Moore walked over to Kendall and Carlos. "Hey boys, I'm Agent Moore if you didn't know. I'm gonna take your fingerprints and DNA, okay?"

Kendall nodded. "Can you tell us what happened in the other kidnappings? Agent David told us he'd tell us."

Agent Moore nodded and got down on his knees. He opened the black case and pulled out a few objects. "First, give me your right hand." Kendall held out his right hand and Agent Moore took his fingerprints, then took Carlos'. After that he took their DNA.

"Tell us now?" Kendall asked, getting impatient.

Agent Moore nodded and switched his position so he was sitting the pavement. He was slightly chubby, but it suited him well, giving him a round child-like face. He had blonde, almost brown hair and green eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Did the other kids die?" Kendall asked, already knowing the answer.

Agent Moore nodded.

"Were they also taken in twos?"

Agent Moore nodded.

"How did they die?"

Agent Moore sighed. "One drowned, one was shot." Agent Moore thought the two kids didn't need extra details of the kids' deaths.

"How long does it usually take you to find them?"

"Our quickest time was 2 weeks."

"So this time you'll have to find them quicker." Kendall said.

Agent Moore nodded. "We do and we will. I better go back and help my team finish up. You boys are free to go home now. We'll call you if we find anything."

Kendall nodded. "Thank you."

Agent Moore nodded and stood up, then helped Kendall and Carlos up. "It's my job."

Agent Moore was about to turn and walk away when Carlos tackled him into a hug. "You're gonna find my friends, right?" Carlos asked.

Agent Moore looked at Kendall, who had a sad smile on his face. "Right." Carlos released him and nodded. Agent Moore smiled, he liked these boys. "Carlos, right?" He asked. Carlos nodded. Agent Moore took off his FBI cap he was wearing and set it on Carlos' head. "Keep that in faith of us. We _will _find your friends." Carlos grinned widely and walked back over to Kendall.

Agent Moore smiled and walked back over to his team. He sighed and his smile dropped. He was just glad the kid didn't ask him if they were gonna find them alive.

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun! Agents Moore, David, and Jackson are all spin-offs of the characters Agent McGee, DiNozzo and Gibbs from the TV show NCIS, hopefully you guys don't mind.<strong>

**Okay, I'm gonna **_**attempt**_** a double update, so be on the lookout for the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Questions.**


	5. Questions

**8****th**** grade sucks.**

* * *

><p>James woke up to movement. It didn't take him long to remember where he was and he sat up quickly trying to figure out what was going on. He saw Logan sitting across the room. The room was filled with light coming from the window, which was good. At least they didn't have to sit in total darkness around the clock.<p>

"Hey Loges." James said getting up, completely ignoring the chain that followed him.

Logan looked up at him. He was still paler than James would've liked, with flush cheeks and red nose, and he was still shaking slightly. "Hey James."

"You doing okay bud?" James asked walking over and sitting down next to Logan.

Logan shrugged. "I've been better."

James wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders, pulling him close. "We'll get out of this buddy. One way or another." James looked at Logan, who was staring intently out the window.

Before James could say anything else, the trapped door opened and a later came down. "Come on James." A voice said. A different voice.

"Rescue?" James asked Logan, hope shinning in his voice.

Logan shook his head. "Remember, there were two kidnappers for us that night. One for you, one for me. I'm guessing that's your guy." Logan stopped and looked at James. "B-be careful James. I won't be able to go through this without you."

James gave Logan a smile, before bravely climbing up the ladder to see what awaited him.

"Ah, James, you ready to get started?" A man said, he looked just like the other man, only this guy was dressed all in red, which James thought was kind of stupid. Their kidnappers are color coded? How lame.

"Whatever." James said. He looked around the room. It was almost as empty as the basement, except the walls and floor were wood. The man started walking out of the room, and James followed. They went down the hall, James still checking his surroundings. They past one room, it was small and all that was in it was a bathtub. James had a strong, bad feeling about that room.

The man led him into the room next door. In there was a metal chair and a wood chair, and James didn't have to guess which one he was to sit in, as the metal chair had handcuffs on it. He walked past the man and sat down in the metal chair.

"Oh, someone's got an attitude." The man in red said.

"Hmm, well getting kidnapped by some dudes, who seem to think color coding is a _good _idea, tends to do that to people."

The man shook his head and walked over to James, strapping the handcuffs to James' wrist. "You've got too much attitude. We'll fix that. The question is, will we hurt _you _to fix it, or your little buddy downstairs?"

James shut up.

"Good." The man said. "We'll start with some basic questions. Remember, we _know_ the answer to these questions." James gave him a look. "And don't try to test to see if we know or not, someone will suffer."

James sighed. He wasn't going to himself or Logan in anymore danger than the needed to be.

The man nodded. "Okay. We're going to start pretty basic. What's your full name?"

James barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "James David Diamond."(1)

"And your friends?"

_Ugh!_ James yelled in his head. "Hortense Logan Mitchell."

The man snickered. "Ha, Hortense. That never gets old."

James would've attacked him right then and there, if he hadn't been handcuffed. Nobody, _nobody,_ made fun of Logan's real name. Nobody.

The man smiled at James' reaction. "You don't like me making fun of _Hortense?"_ The man smiled more when James' face got red. "Oh, this is fun. Next question, where are you guys originally from?"

"A small town in Minnesota, about an hour from Minneapolis." James answered.

"Good, good. What is your best friends' name?"

"Kendall Donald Knight and Carlos No-middle-name Garcia."(2)

The man nodded again.

The questions went on like that for a long time. James lost count on how long it had been, but he guessed it had been around an hour.

"Okay, final question." The man in red announced. "What's yours and Logan's biggest fear?"

James swallowed hard. He knew his biggest fear, easy. But Logan's? Logan had a lot of fears, but his biggest?

"I've stumped you, haven't I?" The man asked. James nodded. "Good. Tell me your biggest fear, and you can tell me Logan's tomorrow. You can ask him, but it won't be easy for you to get it from him."

James sighed and nodded. "Okay. My biggest fear is having my dreams crushed. Not just having them taken away, because if you work hard enough you can get them back, but crushed. Crushed beyond the point that I won't be able to fix them."

James felt exposed saying that, like the color coded man could see right through him. But, he had to keep him and Logan alive. He had to keep them safe.

"Good boy. You can return to your friend now." The man walked over to James and unlocked his handcuffs. James stood up slowly. Things were being easy, and that wasn't right.

As James walked back to the ladder, he glanced at the room with the tub. He knew it had something to do with how Logan came back soaking the previous night. He had to ask the smaller boy when he got back.

James climbed down the ladder and checked around the room. He saw a lump under the covers on the bed, so he headed over to it.

"Loges?" He asked once he got close enough.

"Yeah?" A voice said from the lump.

James shook his head and plopped down on the bed next to the lump. "You feeling any better?"

The lump opened up and swallowed James' head. James could now see Logan's face. He was breathing short, like he was scared to take a deep breath. "Something's wrong." Logan said, laying his head against James' neck.

James wrapped his arms around Logan. Logan was covered in sweat and shivering, and James could feel that Logan was resisting coughing. "I can tell buddy. Don't worry, the men said they were gonna send a clue to Kendall and Carlos. We'll be home soon and we'll get you to a doctor. Do you know what's wrong?"

Logan shook his head. "My chest hurts though, and I keep coughing." Logan said, coughing slightly, but James' knew he was holding back.

James pulled Logan in tighter, just holding him for a couple seconds. He couldn't help but thinking that this could be the last time he held Logan close. He knew the men were planning something, and something couldn't have been good.

James laid his head against Logan's, Logan's hair making tickling his nose. He prayed that they would send a clue and that him and Logan would be rescued _soon._

"Wanna know something funny?" James asked.

Logan moved slightly and looked up at James, his brown eyes shining with an emotion James' couldn't place. "What?"

"They men are color coded." He said with a semi-forced smile.

Logan's eyebrows knit together in amusement. "Really?"

James nodded slightly. "One wears all black, and the other wears all red. It's pretty lame."

Logan chuckled, before starting to cough uncontrollably. James quickly threw the blanket off their heads, and sat Logan up. Logan kept coughing for a couple minutes.

Once Logan finished coughing, he laid back in James' arms, his back against James' chest. "It hurts Jamie." He whispered.

James wrapped his arms around Logan's stomach. "What they do to you yesterday, Logie?" He asked.

Logan shuddered. He sat there for a minute, debating on whether to tell James or not. Finally, he decided he didn't really have much of a choice. "He lead me into this small room with a bathtub, handcuffed me from behind, and shoved my head under water and wouldn't let me come back up for air. The water was cold, freezing cold."

James hugged Logan tighter, but not tight enough to hurt him. "I'm sorry Loge, I'm gonna try my best to not let him hurt you again."

"Don't let red boy hurt you too much either, we need to get through this together."

James nodded and gently rubbed Logan's arm. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, neither really thinking, just sitting. Logan soon yawned and leaned in closer to James, coughing slightly. James pulled the blanket up and slowly laid back down on the bed. He had only been up for a few hours, and he wasn't really tired, but comforting Logan and sleeping was all he could really do.

Logan sighed slightly. "I miss home." He whispered.

James gently swept Logan's bangs back. "I do too, little buddy, I do too."

* * *

><p><strong>1: I used Wikipedia for their middle names, so I'm not sure if that's right or not.<strong>

**2: Carlos' middle name wasn't listed, so I just said he didn't have one.**

**So sorry for the long wait, and then a lame chapter, but this story is finally catching up with me and I'm slowly running out of ideas. More angst is on the way though, I promise!**

**If you didn't realize, I changed my user name. I am CourageousChristmasKid now! Yay.**

**I have no idea what the next chapter is gonna be, otherwise I'd give you it's name. **


	6. Starting to Slip Away

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My step-dad took my laptop so I couldn't write, but I'm determined to update both Stolen Voices and Deaf before Friday November 4****th**** (which is my birthday) So, here is my update.**

* * *

><p>James woke up with a small yawn. He looked down at the sleeping figure below him and sighed at the sight. Logan was almost pure white, and his face glittered with sweat. He was still shivering, but the blanket was wrapped tightly around him and James. His breath was wheezy and quick.<p>

James gently pulled the blanket off of Logan, knowing that all the heated air was probably very uncomfortable.

When he was laying the blanket back down, he saw Logan's closed eyes squeeze even more shut then open. "Hey James." His raspy voice whispered.

"Your awake, that's good. Are you hot?" He asked, not wanting to get back under the blanket. He inwardly sighed in relief when Logan nodded.

"I had a funny dream." Logan said, shifting so he laid on his back.

"What about?" James asked, throwing the blanket off the bed and onto the cold concrete floor.

"It was a memory, from when we were like 14." Logan chuckled slightly, then coughed a few times.

James smiled sadly and laid next to Logan. "We did a lot of funny stuff when we were 14. Most stupid, but still funny."

"You remember when we got that big bucket of chalk and wrote 'We were here' in huge bubble letters on the side of that big hill?"

James thought for a second, then started laughing. "Oh yeah! And then that little car came by while you were still at the top in the middle of the road…

***Flash back!***

_Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan were all on the side of an old country road. It wasn't used very much, but a lot of school buses drove on it_, _so a lot of people would see it. James and Carlos were at the bottom, working on the word 'here'. Kendall was in the middle writing 'were' and Logan, who had already finished on 'We', was at the top drawing something._

"_How's it looking Loges?"_ _James called._

_Logan stood up and looked at the upside down words. "Looks awesome!" He called, then stretched a little a turned around._

_James had just went back to working on an 'E' when he heard a horn honk and a scream. He looked up to see Logan rolling over the hood of some silver car that was coming over the hill. He froze as he watched his friend disappear behind the car, and not reappear when the car kept driving._

_Carlos shouting, "MOVE!" and pushing him snapped him out of his thoughts. James ran to the side of the road and watched the car drive around the corner. He stared at where the car had been, wondering how the person could just hit a kid a drive away._

_Carlos pulled him gently and they started running up the hill, where Kendall was about to reach the top. "Logan!" He yelled._

"_Help me!" He heard Logan shout, but it sounded wavy. When he reached the top he saw Logan rolling down the bottom of the hill at a high speed. He knew he wasn't going to stop before…_

"_Logan, watch out for the pond!" Carlos called. The road had a small curve to avoid a pond that was next to it, and Logan obviously wasn't going to stop before it._

_Logan didn't have time to respond before he went off road, across the grass, and into the pond. James watched in heavy anticipation for a few seconds, before Logan resurfaced coughing and sputtering. The three ran down the hill while Logan swam to the edge and climbed out, meeting them at the bottom of the hill._

_Logan stared at his friends for a minutes, and they stared back. After a few more seconds, Logan's face erupted into a huge grin. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" He yelled, jumping slightly and punching the air._

_The other three stared at him for a minute, before falling to the ground laughing. That was definitely the _last _thing they were expecting to hear from Logan. James was the first to recover from the laughing fit, standing up to look at a chuckling Logan. "You're not hurt, are you?"_

_Logan looked at him and shrugged. "Cut and bruised, possible twisted wrist, but I'll live."_

_James smiled and Logan smiled back, then the two looked at their two friends who were stilling laughing on the road. "Apparently that was _really _funny." Logan said, making James laugh again._

***Back to the hellhole!***

James was laughing slightly. "I totally forgot about that."

Logan nodded stiffly. "Same here. I still don't understand how it was so funny."

James shook his head. "You would've needed to have seen you roll down that hill."

Logan was about to reply when the trap door leading to their hole opened with bang and the ladder fell down. Logan whimpered and hid his face in James' chest.

The man in black climbed down the ladder and walked over to the two boys. "You're both coming." He said.

James tensed up, but he and Logan sat up to let the man unchain them. Once they were freed, they stood up, walked over to the ladder, and climbed up.

The man lead them past the room with the tub, and James watched Logan tense up at the sight, but the man lead them right past it and into the room James had been in previously.

"You," The man in black said, pointing to James. "You're going to sit." He then pointed to Logan. "You're coming with me."

The man pushed James into the chair and handcuffed him before grabbing Logan, who squeaked, and dragging him out of the room. James wanted to protest, but as soon as Logan and the man in black disappeared, the man in red came in.

"Ah good," He said. "You're here." He walked over to the wooden chair and sat down.

"You sent the clue to my friends?" James asked quickly.

"No, I sent it directly to the lead investigator of your disappearance." He said. James nodded. "You shouldn't be here long, as long as you answer the question I asked you earlier."

James froze. He didn't ask Logan what his worst fear is. He sat there, staring at the man in red, wondering what was going to happen.

"Oh, you don't know?" The man asked, and James hesitantly shook his head. "Well I finally get to have some fun with your friend Logan." James stared in horror as the man pulled out a small remote. It had a dial and button. It looked simple, but James didn't know what it did.

The man turned the dial and it clicked three times, then he flipped the switch. James watched, heart pounding in his ears, waiting for something to happen. Then, something did happen.

The tense silence had been broken by a voice in the next room. Logan's voice. James listened to each word Logan said, heart sinking with each one. "W-what are you doing?" Logan asked first. Then, "What's that?" And finally, "Get that away from me! Stop! James, help me! Please!" Then a blood curdling scream pierced the silence.

Tears immediantly filled James' eyes at the sound. Whatever was happening to Logan, it was horrible. Tears started falling as the sound continued.

"Stop it!" James shouted at the man in red, who was grinning evilly. "S-stop hurting him!" He yelled, unsure what else to say.

The man looked up at him. He pressed the button again and the screaming died down, but it was soon replaced by gut wrenching sobs.

The man stared at James for a second, before turning the dial with another click. "You don't like me hurting you friend?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"No." James cried, shaking his head.

"Good." The man said, his voice as cold as steel as he pressed the button again. Another, impossibly more pain filled, scream echoed through the room. James' heart shattered.

"No!" James cried, tears falling down his face with no end. "No! Stop it! I answered the question wrong, hurt me if you must!" He yelled, waiting for the screaming to stop.

The man pressed the button again and the screaming died down, this time replace by soft sobs, which scared James.

James waited for the man in red to ask him another question, but he never did. Instead the man in black walked in, walked over to James and uncuffed him. He pulled James up roughly and dragged him into the next room, throwing James to the ground before James could get a good look in the room.

The man in blacked slammed the door shut. James lifted his head to see a dimly lit room with a metal chair identical to the one he had sat in. Its back was turned to him, but he heard the soft sobs coming from its direction.

James quickly jumped to his feet and ran over. When he reached the front, James saw Logan, whose head was dropped but his shirt was soaked with tears.

"Logie?" James whispered. Logan only started crying harder, but gasped slightly and the sobs quieted again. "Loges." James said, bending over slightly he gently slid a hand under Logan's chin and forced him to look up.

James gasped slightly at the sight. As Logan's face, from the tip of his right eyebrow to the left side of his jaw, was a thick red line. "Oh Logan." James whispered. Logan gently shook his head as another sob escaped his lips.

Logan gently lifted his head away from James' hand and looked up towards the ceiling. James just shook his head at the sight of another, worse looking line across Logan's throat.

"It hurts Jamie. Sooo much." Logan wanted nothing more than to hug James and cry into his shoulder, but the damn handcuffs keeping him chained to the chair would let him.

James got onto his knees and took Logan's hands in his. "I'm sorry Loges. I'm so so sorry. This is my fault."

Logan didn't say anything, because he didn't want to know why it could've been James fault, though he didn't believe it was.

They sat in silence, strangled sobs escaping their lips every now and then, until a loud _cha-clunk_ echoed in the room and the handcuffs on Logan's wrist unlocked. Logan immediantly wrapped his arms around James' shoulders. James shifted and held Logan in his lap, both using each other as comfort.

They couldn't last much longer in this place, even together everything was horrible. Both were slowly slipping away, trying to hold on because the other wouldn't be able to continue. They had only one question on that subject.

Who would slip away first?

* * *

><p><strong>This was impossible to end! It just kept going with no possible way to end it, so I'm sorry about the crappy ending. I thank Miss Fenway for giving me the idea of what happened to Logan, which will be revealed in the next chapter following Logan and James.<strong>

**Okay, so my birthday is Friday, and what I'm hoping for is for this story to reach 100 reviews by chapter 10. So, spread the love of this story so more people can read its craziness, and send a review of any kind. Okay? Okay.**

**It is 2 a.m., I'm going to sleep, and then I'm going to go work on 'Deaf'.**

**Next chapter (with Kendall and Carlos): The Clue. **


	7. The Clue

**Oh my gods guys! Has it been longer than a month since I updated? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I just could NOT figure out how to get this chapter written, because this is the one chapter I hadn't planned, and I suck at writing Carlos and Kendall, I literally couldn't get past the first paragraph.**

**Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait, and you guys won't kill me. Right, no causing the death of this author, otherwise you'll never know how this story ends.**

**ONWARD**** TO CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos sat on the orange couch, staring at the TV. Both were unsure of what they were watching, not really putting much thought into it. Both were in deep thought about their two missing friends. A few days had passed since they learned of the kidnapping of James and Logan.<p>

Carlos didn't know what to think anymore. They had pretty much done everything they could, but they still didn't have any leads as to where his two best friends were. He missed Logan just as much as James, but the little things he and James would do stood out just a little more to him. Like, if he went to go get a bottle of water out of the fridge, he would see the last piece of blueberry pie he had saved for James the night he disappeared. He had told everyone in the house to not touch it that day, and still everybody left it alone.

Kendall was the same as Carlos, only with Logan. Whenever the taller teen would walk into the living room, he would see a stack of Logan's book sitting besides the couch. He hated seeing those books, the fact of his brothers' disappearances shinning bright in his mind, but he just didn't have the heart to move them.

Nights were rough for both boys. Since each one shared a room with one of the missing boys, the nights were oddly silent. Now, either both boys would bunk in the same room, or they'd sleep out on the orange couch.

Mrs. Knight was practically hysterical when she heard her two surrogate sons had been kidnapped by murderers. Kendall spent about 10 minutes calming her down; glad Katie was staying with a friend for a week in Minnesota. Carlos watched, not sure as to what to do.

Once Mrs. Knight calmed down, Kendall explained to her what Agent David and Moore had told him about the other cases, and then told her that they were already working hard on the case, and that the two boys would be back before she knew it.

Back in the present, Kendall turned the channel again, trying to find a worthy show to watch. And of course, as in all great stories, he landed on a channel where they were talking about the disappearance of his two best friends.

Kendall turned the channel again quickly, not wanting to hear what was being said.

"Do you think Gustavo has found out yet?" Carlos said. The always talkative Carlos rarely said anything now, and the words he did say were about the disappearance of his friends.

Kendall shrugged, before nodding. "It's basically everywhere; he was probably swarmed with paparazzi once the press found out about it. I don't even know how they found out." Kendall sighed and leaned back against the couch, running a hand through his hair.

Carlos didn't move from where he was laying on the other side of the couch, staring at the TV. "It's the paparazzi, of course they found out." He said.

Kendall nodded, and was about to turn the channel again when the house phone rang. Kendall sighed again and walked over to the phone. Reading the caller i.d., he recognize the number as Agent Moore's number. He gave Carlos a quick look, and Carlos sat up, knowing the look meant that something was about to happen.

Kendall hit the 'Talk' button and brought the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Kendall, its Agent Moore." _His voice sounded both excited, and worried.

"You have something." Kendall said, a knot building in his stomach.

"_Yes, we do. Something we've never gotten before."_ His voice sounded more worried this time.

"What? What is it?" Kendall said, the knot pulling tighter in anticipation.

"_Agent David is on his way to get you guys and bring you to our headquarters; this is really something that should be shown instead of told."_

"Oh, okay, well, thanks for the heads up. We'll meet him outside." And with that, Agent Moore hung up.

"Carlos, put on your shoes. Agent David is coming to pick us up, we're going to go see this live and in person."

"They have something?" Carlos asked, smiling for a brief second, before it faded as he thought, but a small twinkle remained in his eyes. "Do you think it's a good thing?"

Kendall looked at him for a second, before walking over to the door. "Come on, I told Agent Moore we'd meet Agent David outside."

Carlos sighed, the already small twinkle dimming. He got up and also walked over to the door, slipping on his shoes quickly and the two boys headed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"So, can you tell us what the clue is?" Carlos asked as he sat in the backseat. Kendall was in the passenger seat, and Agent David was driving, of course.<p>

Agent David sighed slightly, thinking over what he should say. "The clue came in a laptop, and our forensic scientist is scanning through every inch of it in hopes of finding another one. The clue itself is…well, you'll see. But I do warn you, it's a bittersweet clue, and definitely more bitter than sweet."

Both Carlos and Kendall nodded, falling silent again.

* * *

><p>"Right this way." Agent David said, leading Carlos and Kendall through the room. He then turned into a small bullpen, where four desks laid. Agent Moore was sitting at one, typing away. Agent Jackson was standing in the middle of all the desks, staring at a plasma TV screen. When he heard Agent David's voice, he waved a hand at Agent Moore, and then the TV screen turned black.<p>

"Kendall, Carlos." Agent Jackson said when he saw the two boys. Kendall was looking at the TV screen, he hadn't even gotten a look at was on it before, having looked at it when it turned black.

"What do you have?" Kendall asked, desperately wanting to know what they had learned about his two friends.

Agent Jackson looked at him for a second, he then turned to Agent Moore and nodded, but held up a hand telling him to wait.

Agent Jackson walked over to one of the farther desk and pulled a cardboard desk out from under it. "A laptop was sent to me this morning, the return address being your guys' apartment. I immediantly sent it down to forensics to make sure it wasn't dangerous, or anything like that. Turns out the laptop was still on, and what our forensic scientist were videos. Three live videos."

The knot in Kendall's stomach tightened even more. "Of what?" He asked, even though he knew.

Agent Jackson looked at Agent Moore again and nodded. Agent Moore nodded back and typed a few things on his computer. The TV screen turned back on, and the videos showed up.

It was three rooms, each in a separate square. One was small with a bathtub, another was a bit larger with two chairs, one appearing to be metal with handcuffs on it, the other was just an ordinary wood chair, and the last room was the largest, and right across from where the camera was located was a bed, which currently had two people lying on it, apparently asleep.

"Oh my god." Carlos said, bringing a hand to his mouth.

Kendall looked at Agent Jackson, who was standing next to him. "So, you have video of what they've been doing to them? What's been happening?"

Agent Jackson sighed, not wanting to tell the boys the horrible stuff that he had watched. "Let's go to the conference room. Moore, send the videos up to conference room 3."

"Boss, are you sure it's a good idea to show them?" Agent Moore asked.

"Yeah Boss, it's… not good stuff." Agent David said.

Agent Jackson nodded, looking back at Kendall. "These boys want to know, and they want to know everything, right?" Kendall nodded quickly, Carlos a bit more hesitant. "Right, so follow me."

* * *

><p>Kendall was holding a crying Carlos. They had just finished watching Logan being forcefully held with his head under the water in the bathtub. Both boys watched in fear, glancing quickly back and forth from Logan to James, who had been in the basement looking extremely scared. Once Logan had returned to the basement, and both boys were lying in the bed, Carlos had broken down and Agent David left the room to tell Agent Moore to stop the video.<p>

"Carlos, Carlos buddy listen to me." Kendall said, once Carlos had calmed down a little. Carlos looked up at him, and Kendall could see the fear and the pain in Carlos' eyes. Kendall wasn't far from breaking down himself, but he knew he had to stay strong, otherwise he wouldn't find out what was happening to his friends. "Go back with Agent David, have him just tell you what's happened. I don't want you seeing anymore of this. No argument."

Carlos nodded slightly, before pulling Kendall into another hug. Kendall held onto the smaller boy tightly, sending a silent prayer that they'd be able to have their famous four-way hug soon.

Carlos let go of Kendall and Kendall turned back to Agent Jackson, who was sending him a look saying '_You really want to do this?'_

Kendall nodded and Agent Jackson nodded back. Carlos and Agent David then exited out of the room.

The video started back up, and Kendall watched.

* * *

><p>When the videos had all been caught up to the present, James and Logan were still sleeping, Kendall was distraught on the inside, but hiding it.<p>

"Who and why are they doing this?" He asked, just keeping his voice from breaking.

"We're going through both Logan's and James' past, looking for anyone who would want to do this." Agent Jackson looked at Kendall, who broke his gaze at his two sleeping friends to look back. "We're going to find them Kendall, you just have to wait a little bit longer."

Kendall sighed but nodded. "It's just hard, you know? We're a four person group, always fighting problems together, but now we've been split up to fight. We're not used to this way, and we may lose some fights, but hopefully we'll all still win the war."

Agent Jackson stood up and walked over to Kendall, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good kid Kendall, and a great friend. Now, get out of here and back to Carlos, he's probably worried and wanting to hear your version."

Kendall gave him a sad smile, before standing up and walking out of the room. Agent Jackson sighed, bringing down a fist on the table. He'd let these killers get away 3 times, and he'd be damned if he'd let it happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did I make up for being gone a month? Was it bad? Or did you like it, or love it? <strong>

**I'm sooooo super glad to back to this story! I've missed it so much. It seems so different from what I usually write, and when I look back and re-read it, and I can barely believe it's mine.**

**Okay, so somehow I messed up and concluded that 30+30=90, (yeah, I know, it's 30x30) so if we make that 100 mark by chapter 10, I will think you guys are basically miracle makers. :D**

**So, review! Tell me what you think! The boost of encouragement make me update sooner!**

**Next chapter will be with James and Logan again! Woohoo!**


	8. The R word and Sunshine

**Okay! I'm back! *jumps around excitidly* Sorry took me so long, a total of 60 days as my Doc Manager has told me, but my arthritis took a really bad turn (yay new medication!) and just life in general has been hectic, and I had absoulutely no ideas for a this chapter or the ones after. So, I'm sorry it took me so long, but I've just had a great idea, so I'm ready to write!**

**So, in this chapter, I'm actually gonna have the POV change. Meaning it's gonna go from with James and Logan and the color coded bad guys to the FBI guys (yeah, no Kendall or Carlos, but I'm sure you'll love their parts). Nice little change for this not so nice not so little chapter. Yep.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING THE BAD GUYS A STEP HIGHER! NOT FOR THE WEAK HEARTED!**

**On that happy note, Let's goooooo!**

* * *

><p><em>(With James and Logan)<em>

James woke up appruptley. He sat up quickly and looked around, remembering his situation faster than he wished he would.

A small groan made him look down at Logan, who was staring at him, small tears in his eyes. "Ow." He said, gently sitting up.

"Are you okay?" James asked gently.

"Yeah, your sudden movement caused the blanket to hit me." Logan said slow and quite, gently running a hand through his hair.

James eyes traced the line on Logan's face and neck. They had turned from a evil dark red line to a meanicing white line that had swelled up and blistered. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Logan nodded stiffly, the burn on his neck keeping him from doing much. "S'okay."

That's when the trap door opened with a rather loud bang and the latter dropped to the ground, hitting it also with a loud bang. James and Logan both jumped at each sound. Whatever was going on, they were in a hurry to do it, which neither boys were excitied about.

* * *

><p><em>(With FBI guys)<em>

"Oh no." Agent Moore whispered. They were all taking turns watching the video, keeping a close eye on anything that might of changed. "Boss!" He yelled, standing up.

Agent Jackson, who was sitting in the desk right across from Moore's, jumped at the sudden yelling. "What Moore?" He snapped. This case had Agent Jackson on the end of his rope. He wanted those bastards, and he wanted them _now._

"A new video has come through." Agent Moore said. "Well, not a new video, well it is _new _but-"

"Spit it out Moore!" Agent Jackson said, walking over to his desk.

Agent Moore sat back down. "Another room, another video feed. And it doesn't look good." Agent Moore pulled up the video screen. It was a small room, the camera sitting up in a corner. All that was contained in the room was a bed and a window. The light was shinning onto the bed.

"I think they're gonna rape one of the boys, Boss." Agent Moore said. His stomach was churning just at the thought of it, and he knew he wouldn't be able to watch it.

* * *

><p><em>(With James and Logan)<em>

The man in red came down the latter and struted over to them. James stood up and took a protective stance in front of Logan, his chain ratteling slightly.

That's when things got crazy.

The man in red just walked up right into James' personal area, gave a small "Hmph" before delivering a swift punch to James' jaw.

James fell to the ground, his head hitting the wall hard, a small crack echoing through his ears.

"James!" He heard Logan squeak. James genltly lifted his head, still quite dazed from getting hit and hitting the wall. He saw Logan trying to run to him, but the man just grabbed Logan roughly by the neck and lifted him to his feet, Logan crying out in pain.

James wanted to say something, to protest, to get up and punch the guy back, but he just couldn't move, he was still too dazed.

The man shoved Logan to the ground, before walking around and unchaining him. Once Logan was unchained, the man came back to Logan, who was still laying on the ground, and delivered a kick to his ribs.

Logan gasped and went to curl into a ball, but the man in red bent over and grappped Logan and pulled him to his feet. Logan had one hand wrapped tightly over his stomach, seeing as the man's grip was keeping him from bending over.

James watched as Logan was shoved to the ladder, tears falling down his face. Another rough push and Logan was up the ladder, and out of James' sight.

* * *

><p><em>(FBI dudes!)<em>

Agent Jackson watched as Logan disappeared up the ladder and out of the camera's view. "Moore! Get David and get me something that will find the boys! They sent us this damn video, instead of the other confusing clues, for a reason! Find that reason, and find it now!"

Agent Moore nodded and jumped up from his desk to find Agent David.

James was beginning to get his senses back. He looked around quickly for, well he didn't know what he looked around for. But, he knew Logan was gone again, and he didn't like that. Last time Logan was gone from him, he got his horrific burns.

James didn't like to admit it, but these guys were slowly getting worse as time went on.

And that's when the scream let out.

Agent Jackson watched in horror as these two men ambushed the boy, Logan, in that small bedroom. One was holding his arms behind his back while the other undressed him. It was making his stomach churn.

He turned his attention away as he watched Agent David and Agent Moore walk, fairly quickly, to Agent David's desk. Agent Moore quickly jumped in front of Agent David and sat down in the computer chair.

Agent Jackson sent Agent Moore a childish glare, but watched in silence as Agent Moore pulled up the video on his computer. Agent David cringed at the sight of the video, or more what was now happening in the video.

* * *

><p><em>(James and Logan)<em>

James wanted to cover his hears. An ear shattering scream was echoing through the basement, and James was assuming the worst was happening, or next to worst. It would be next to worst until he saw Logan without a heartbeat. That would be the worst.

James just didn't know what to do anymore. He never did in the first place. Tears were slowly falling down his face, gaining speed with each second that went by. Whatever _was _happening, it was happening above and across from where he sat. There was no describing the horrible, _horrible_ sounds James could hear. There were words for them, but James had no plan on giving them.

* * *

><p><em>(Oh, you know the POV by now)<em>

Agent Jackson was getting anxious. And sick. He didn't like being forced to do nothing but watch this poor boy get beaten and raped. He was pretty sure his stomach was disappearing more and more with each minute. He ripped off the headphones he had put on once the..._fun, _as those soon-to-be-dead bastards, had said. "Moore, tell me you got something!" He said, prying his eyes away from the screen in front of him.

"I think I have something Boss." Moore said. Agent Jackson jumped up from his desk, which he had moved back to over some time, and walked over to Agent Moore's. Agent Moore pulled up an earlier part of the video, back when the two boys were still asleep. Agent Jackson was reassured that he had a stomach when it churned at the sight of the near-peaceful sleeping boys.

"Watch this Boss." Agent Moore said, hitting a couple buttons on his keyboard. The video started playing in fast foward. Agent Jackson didn't see anything but the two boys shifting in their sleep, and the sunlight coming into the room.

"What am I supposed to be seeing, Moore?" Agent Jackson all but growled. He didn't have time for games anymore, not with the situations these boys had been put in now.

"The sunlight, Boss." Agent Moore said, pointing at the streaks of light filling the room. Agent Jackson just glared at him, not getting it. Agent Moore pointed to the bottom right corner of the tape, "Boss, we have the times when the sun rises and sets. If we match up the times with a certain area-"

"We can start scanning the area." Agent Jackson finished.

"Already on it, Boss!" Agent David yelled from his desk. "It's somewhere in the San Diego area. I've gotten in narrowed down quite a bit."

"Can you keep looking in a car?" Agent Jackson asked.

Agent David froze for a second, thinking it over. "Um, yeah, I guess I could."

"Good. Grab your gear, we're heading out."

Agent David and Moore grabbed what they needed and followed Agent Jackson out. As they got in the elevator, Agent Jackson sent one last look to his computer, where the video was still running somewhere behind the screensaver. He was going to get those boys, and he was finally gonna catch those crazy murders.

* * *

><p><em>(ANOTHER POV change. You know what the means!)<em>

It felt like hours to James before those horrific noises finally stopped. He had his knees pulled up to his chest with his face buried in them, silent sobs coursing through his body. When the other sounds stopped, James held his breath, making his world become eeirly quite.

It felt like even more hours passed with James sitting their, holding his breath to preserve the silence, before a loud bang broke it and the ladder came falling down again. Logan came down, but James immediantly knew something was wrong by the way he moved.

James was on his feet before Logan touched the ground, and James was with him before Logan hit the ground, having no support in his lower legs.

The man in red came down afterwards. James glared at him as he gently lowered Logan to the ground. He would've moved him to the bed, because the concrete ground was freezing, but he wanted to deal with the jacked up dude in front of him first.

"That was fun." The man in red said, James able to hear the smirk.

"What did you do to him?" James yelled, facing the man and unable to see Logan flinch. Logan had never heard James so angry before. Logan had never heard anybody so angry before.

The man in red shrugged. "Like I said, we just had some fun."

That when James finally snapped.

* * *

><p><em>(One last POV change to wrap this up)<em>

"Tell me you got something David." Agent Jackson said as he drove down an empty road at a high speed.

"I got it Boss." Agent David said. He was almost jumping for joy, because they finally, _finally _had those crazy kid-killing maniacs in their grasp.

Agent Jackson smiled wide, which was an extremely rare thing. "Let's go get those boys."

* * *

><p><strong>That was CRAZY! And kinda bad in my opinion. I tried to keep it as T rated as possible, but if you guys think I should up the rating, I will, and then might possibly go back through and re-write this chapter to make it a little better. But the rape thing, man I love those stories, but they make my stomach go crazy. That's probably why this was off, because I've never written something like this before.<strong>

**Annnyway, did you guys like? Yeah, yeah, I know, some are you are thinking "They're being rescued? You made us what so long for a story that's really gonna be that short?" And to you I say Yes, they are being rescued, but this story is not over then! Nope nope nope! For one, I have quite a few ideas for more chapters (yeah, all the fun emotional After-The-Kidnapping stuff.) AND I also have a sequel planned, meaning this is no one NEAR over yet!**

**So, yeah, if you would pretty please with cookies on top review, I can promise you that the next chapter will be up SOON...ish, because I do know what I want to do for it! Unlike these past 2 chapters, which took me months to update. XP I'm sorry for that again.**

**So, yeah, review, new chapter soonish. That's all.**

**Love ya'll!**

**Dani!**

**(P.s. Guys, my new laptop does NOT have spell check, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.)**


End file.
